The new Coopers
by ThaddeusWinslowCooper
Summary: Well you see Sly and carm have become very successful police officers at interpole and are very respected. There children are both thieves and after retriving cooper heirlooms they resort t a life of thieving. First Fan Fick please be nice!
1. Chapter 1

OC status

Name: Thaddeus Winslow Cooper IV

Hair style/color: Thaddeus chose to grow his hair out much longer than the rest of his family. Its length extends elegantly down to the lower area of his middle back it is completely straight, and he usually wears it in a pony tail or in a braded, and only lets it out when he is thieving. The color of his hair is the exact same color of the full moon. Though there is something strange about his hair. When he is not being stealthy or thieving anything his hair lays still unmoving; however, when he is being stealthy his hair moves as if lighter than air and wildly flails out gleaming in the darkness like millions of beautiful spider webs silhouetting the air around him.

Fur: Thaddeus's fur is also different it is much more soft and thick than most of the other animals' fur. It's the exact same color as his hair except for his belly, his paws, and the rings of his tail. This is all a midnight blue color. His belly though is white.

Eyes: Thaddeus's eyes are a cloudy grey mixed with an electric blue creating the effect of being throne into a thunder storm. The effect his eyes have on people depends on Thaddeus.

Age: 15

Traits and gifts: Thaddeus's main gift is so overly present that it's impossible to miss. Basically he is physical perfection. Such beauty that he even leaves the straightest of males breathless, the girls simply freeze stare then are left with there hearts a-flutter. He also has the tact of his previous name Thaddeus Winslow Cooper III the Gentlemanly thief. And, is also a natural at fencing.

Name: Otto Van Cooper II

Hair style/color: Otto's hair style is short in comparison to his brother and slightly curly as well. It's like flames. The hair color is a very golden white.

Fur: Otto gets his fur from his mother. Carmelita Montoya Cooper with his body that orange red paws brown, and belly an off white yellow color.

Eyes: Otto's eyes are a green brown reminding everyone who looks at them of the canopy of a rain forest. Something that most people would get lost in as they do his eyes

Age: 15

Traits and abilities: having his father's figure he is the 'sly' slender thief. Who can already fly better than "the black baron" AKA Penelope.

(both Cooper brothers will be receiving the objects of there past names from the cooper vault, but, those aren't the real ones after finding something scribbled down in code by Thaddeus Winslow Cooper III Thaddeus has found that his real family heirloom leis behind a painting in a vault at London's most protected and most aged museum. As for Otto's his lies with in the confines of a German underground bank vault protect by almost more security than B has done to protect the Cooper vault. Both weapons are very, very complex to use Otto's more than Thaddeus's.)


	2. Chapter 2

_Preface:_

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_It is unfortunate that we have to tell you this like this, but you two have left us at the house to go on a job in China for Interpol (Uncle Bentley Told us.) there seems to be no other way to give you this information at a—"safe distance."_

_Thaddeus and I have decided to carry out the Cooper Name's legacy. However we aren't common thieves and we also have come to the vote of steering clear of you two. Just because we are your children we do not expect for you to not lay down your jobs to let us go. By the time you get back and are able to read this message we will have already completed our first task and probably already be beginning to plan the next one in Germany's Museums to retrieve my Heirloom, after leaving the one in London with Thaddeus's heirloom. Hopefully when our paths cross again we will be meeting on good terms. Dad, I know you will be the most difficult to avoid since me and Thaddeus stole the Thievius racoonus from your safe a few months ago…and I know its dangerous and all that but yall are probably just exaggerating. Once we get our weapons from the safe in London's museum and from the Plane museum in Germany, we will start our thieving crime ring from the world's most wanted criminals._

_Hope your ok_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter one: hell hath no fury like that of ….Mom and Dad!?

London England 6:00 a.m.

" I'm sorry ma'am but you're not aloud to be here—" there was a sharp plunk sound and the guard dropped onto the floor. A dove was beginning to sob over the guard's body

"Somebody help this Man! Help! Somebody help!" two guards came running down the hall ways to the source of the distress call.

"What happened ma'am?!" asked one of them.

"I don't know he just fell on the ground, I was watching him from out side that window, Just passing by and he –he just fell down, are you two the only people here that can help him??"

"Yes but don't woryYYY!" The dove had attacked them slamming two syringes filled with purple liquid into their necks causing them to fall limp instantly and fall to the ground. She lifted a feathered wing to her ear and pressed on a small transmitter inside it.

"This soar-a, Firs floor clear." Chirped the dove, and the mike fuzzed to be followed by a loud sound of snoring.

"This is Bentley jr. Second floor Clear." Came the nasally voice of Bentley Jr.

"This is Jean, Third floor clear," Said a very gruff low voice.

"Ok, Thaddeus, all of the guards on the top floors are 'taking a short break.' you can make your attack on the bottom floor where the picture of Elizabeth the first is on exhibit."

"Copy that Bentley."

Thaddeus made his way through the slender air vent that Bentley and Soar-a had pointed out too him, while reviewing the plan. All he had to do was kick the right grate. The air vent began to start getting more and tighter, and it got to the point were he barely could move his arms at all and had to really on his feet.

"Thaddeus, this is soar-a," chirped the doves high soprano voice through the mike, "the grate that you need to remove is going to be on your right side. Can you see it?" Thaddeus saw the small lines of light coming in to the air vent from his right side up ahead.

"Yes I can se it Soar-a, I'm going in."

"Ok, Thaddeus, I'll have Bentley mess the camera's up. Oh, and try not to make too much noise. Soar-a out."

Thaddeus kicked the grate at the end of the vent leading into the part of the ground floor where the painting should be ,and waited as it clattered on the floor. When no one came looking for the source of the noise, he decided that it was clear to get out of the vent. Heaving himself out of the air vent with his legs , Thaddeus landed on the floor with out a sound , his silver main of hair fell down upon him like a cascade of blade like wires, and his stormy eyes fell upon the painting.

"Are you Thaddeus?" Said a woman carrying a strong British accent. Thaddeus jumped and looked around for the source of the noise.

"Who are you, my dear lady?" He asked to the simple reply,

"Elizabeth the first, I am the portrait that you are looking at." Thaddeus looked over at the Portrait and saw no movement. It must be a recording.

"Well, my lady, it would be very rude of me not to introduce my self to such a lovely maiden, now wouldn't it?" Said Thaddeus hearing a small bashful chuckle come from the recording. "Yes, I am Thaddeus Winslow Cooper IV, and I have come to collect something that I believe I have left in your position, if you would be so kind as to give it back, I would be so grateful."

"O, you mean your cane. Of course I have it," there was a series of metallic clicks and the portrait swung open revealing a passage way. "I am sure, master Cooper, that you will be using the garden exit again.?"

"O, no madam Urgent business, I must be going soon I will be taking the front today."

"Very well, here's your cane Master cooper. "

A glass case slid out from the ceiling, and landed Stopped slowly opening to the most majestic cane Thaddeus had ever seen in his life. It was some type of very light white lavenderish silver color, wrapped in vines of gold whose leaves and barriers were emeralds, Rubies, and Sapphires. The cooper hook was at the top of it the same color of the cane. Around the cooper symbol seemed waves of sapphire, and at the very bottom was a golden tip. Thaddeus picked it up tenderly, and unexpectedly it wasn't very heavy at all. He pondered on this thought for a moment but was interrupted by an alarm going off.

"Thaddeus get out of there now!"

Franticly he was looking around for quite some time before a voice reached him,

"The door my dear is still viable." When Thaddeus turned to the painting which had switched sides of the exhibit to face him inside this—this vault.

"May I use that door now madam it seems I have no other choice."

"Oh. But of course." The walls seemed to open to reveal a passage way that led down for what seemed miles. "Quickly, Master Thaddeus, before they catch you."

"Thank you madam." Were Thaddeus's last word as he bolted down the hall way his hair flailing behind him in slow motion.

The sirens were loud as multiple police cars baring the Interpol's symbol swerved around corners and stopped in front of the museum. Soar-a, Bentley, and Jean were cornered.

"Were cornered Bentley, What do we do!?" Shouted Jean,

"No, Jean, we are not cornered…Yet." Jean looked at Bentley like he had lost his mind but Bentley held up a hand to silence him, "This Bentley Jr, Calling in emergency air support!"

"Rodger that." Otto's smooth tenor voice came in to the mark as a plane came so close to the police cars that it nearly hit all of them, and some had to dive on the ground to avoid it.

"Bentley There are two more police cars coming from down the street!, I don't think I can take on all of these in this plane, and—I'm picking something moving under ground."

"What!? That's not possible there are not tunnels in this part of the city at all!"

"Well Bentley My scanners beg to differ—" He stopped in mid sentence.

" What? Otto, what's wrong?!" Asked Bentley now worried about Otto's life safety.

"Nothing," Replied Otto his voice dry, "Its just you father doesn't look to happy from up here."

Bentley froze and said very slowly in to the mike,

"Did you just say my father—"

"Doesn't look to happy from up here, yep and he really doesn't."

"Otto—"

"Yes—"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY FATHER IS HERE, AND HOW DID HE KNOW WHERE I WAS."

"Oh, that's easy lil Bent," Bentley Jr had never been called that by any one other than one person, and his heart sank as he looked at the source of the words, "We told him where Otto and Thaddeus were headed.

"Oh, He he," Said Bentley Jr turning around and taping the ear mike, "Otto, your dads here, Hey—"

"Otto, " Otto's father's voice came on the mike, "Otto answer me."

"Yes sir." Sighed Otto defeated into the mike.

"Listen to me and listen to me good, Land your plane now or we'll have to send Penelope after you to take you down—"

"Please, dad you know Penelope can't touch me in a dog fight and I don't intend on letting her win now."

"Bentley I'm coming in from behind what I think is a coffee shop what's the situation." Thaddeus's voice flooded the mike and Sly felt Bentley Jr hand grab it and yell in to the receiver.

"Thaddeus Get out Your parents are here!"

"What? Bentley I think I'm losing connection. I got the cane we need to get a move on." Thaddeus opened the door leading into the place where Bentley and the police were.

Hands up Thaddeus—I mean Criminal!"

"MOM!?"

It was no use all of them were caught and seemed to be going to lock up.

**Sorry for the kind of lack of writing style and stuff the next chapter I will make sure to really try to do its called Jail break. I"m starting write now.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter two: Jail break.

London, England, Jail house Day one 12:00 a.m. Cell block B:

Faced with the restless ring of dawning depression that with out the help of any of their team mates, Soar-a, came to the conclusion that they would be stuck in this damn hell hole, and, choosing to not dwell on these morose thoughts, began to sing.

"_Hmmm hm mmmm… right now I feel like a bird, Caged with out a key. _

_Everyone comes to stare at me. With so much joy and revelry. _

_They don't know how I feel in side _

_Through my smile I cry _

_They don't know what there doing to me _

_Keeping me from flying. _

_That's why I say that... I know why the cadged bird sings. _

_Only joy comes from song _

_She's so rare and beautiful to others _

_Why not just set her free so she can fly fly, fly--- _

_Spreading her wings and her song _

_Let her fly fly flyyy. _

_The whole world to see….Hmmm mmmm._

_Hey hey ooooohhhoh mmm. She's like a cadged bird. Fly fly flyooo just let her fly just let her fly just let her fly _

_Spread wings spread beauty. Mmmm." _

Clapping spread from inside her Cell causing Soar-a to jump about three feet into the air making the Classic "eeep!" sound. Standing in the cell opposite her was a large crow hanging his wings on the cell bars.

"What do you want?" She snapped defensively.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

About 50 Meters away in Cell block D

Bentley Jr. was trying to think of a way out of this place, but, to his difficult conclusion, with out away to contact his fellow team mates, all plans were redeemed impossible until contact was made. But, that wasn't going to be enough to stop him from finding a way to free him. _If only I could think of a way to get moved into a cell block with another Team mate…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

South of Cell block D… cell block S

Jean had soon found out that the walls were reinforced with something he couldn't break after having punched it twice only to receive two hands with bloody knuckles. And, shortly after received a 'warning notice' that he would be moved into a another cell block if he 'disrupted' the peace again, so he was already pretty much on a bad start with the "staff."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

There was no way to describe Otto's anger towards his mother. _How dare she! How Dare she! Spanking me in front of my friends! _Were the thoughts that went through Otto's mind as Thaddeus and him were stuck sitting in this boring interrogation room waiting for their parents (well that's who they expected would be sent to interrogate them.) to hurry up and get there asses in this damn room. Thaddeus, on the other hand, was in no way angered at all, all he wanted was the cane that was confiscated; nevertheless his fear of them finding out what it was subsided and then completely eliminated after he wrapped it up and was told by Bentley Jr. that no one would touch it until finding out what it was.

The door opened and in cam Mrs. Cooper closely followed by her husband Sly. The two of them sat down next to each other in almost perfect unison. The first thing Otto did was glare intently at his mother, this was a very bad mistake on his part seeing as Mrs. Cooper was quite vexed that they stole, and was even more angry with Otto for trying to punch his dad for being, as Otto put it, a "Sorry S.O.B" which also created the slight anger that Sly was having towards his son. Mrs. Cooper looked at her son and merely stated,

"Wipe that glare off your face before I do it for you." Noting that his mothers tone was not particularly good natured, Otto, decided to drop the glare for his own protection.

"Now, I will ask this nicely and ask it nicely only once, so you'd better tell me the truth—"

"And, what is it exactly that makes you think we'd want to do that!" Snapped Otto Cutting his mother off in mid sentence, "you've already captured us and you've probably already unwrapped what Thaddeus stole." Thaddeus moved his thunder storm eyes which had smoldered the storm's rage into silence, slowly over to his brother and then closed them sighing in the process.

"No. we haven't opened it but we can open it with you in the room so if it breaks its on your heads—"

"Typical, to scare to have even a scratch on mommy's perfect record. Some times you act like Dad's mom, a Bit—"Sly had had it his hand was too fast for Otto and he soon found him self held in the air by his fathers arm. Sly pointed a finger at his son while he held him suspended in the air and snarled a roguishly,

"Watch your tongue, Brat! Do you under stand me. I'm over it Otto, put a another toe even on the line and you won't be feeling up to walking for a week. Under stand?" Otto Gulped having never seen his father so angry before and nodded slowly. Sly put his son on the ground still glaring at him. "Good now, go sit down like the good boy you are."

"Yes sir."

Carmelita looked at Sly and mouthed wow. Turning her attention to Thaddeus for a brief moment she turned around and walked up to a counter behind her. When she returned she gently placed the wrapped cane on the table. Sly walked over standing behind Thaddeus and Otto.

"Now, what," said Carmelita looking at her eldest son Thaddeus and paying no attention to Otto what so ever, "is this."

"It is mine," said Thaddeus his voice softer than usual, "that is all, I am afraid, that you need to know." Carmelita's eye brow twitched.

"I'm sorry Thaddeus but stolen propriety is not the person's who stole it belongs to whom ever owns it." Replied Carmelita, but was cut off by Thaddeus's seriousness when he simply stated,

"Exactly it is mine."

"No its not, Thaddeus you stole this—"

"No, I retrieved it, there's a difference."

"Yes, I know there's a difference—"

"Then why, mother, are we having this conversation?"

"Thaddeus its not yours. This, what ever it is, isn't yours—"

"Yes it is—"

"It doesn't have your name on it dose it!" Carmelita's voice was razing in volume now, "No, it doesn't. So its not yours!" Thaddeus glanced at the ground attempting not to look at his cane.

"Thaddeus," Sly said the sympathy for his son being denied the first thing he ever stole, "I Know that you think its yours but its really not." Thaddeus seemed to be thinking something through in his head.

"If I unwrap it," Thaddeus said lost in thought, "Will you allow me to keep it if you change your mind. "

His parents knowing that they wouldn't no matter what because they thought it wasn't his both nodded.

"Very well He began at the top making sure his father was in perfect angle view. The thick cloth fell off of the front part. Revealing the solid sapphire handle shielded by bold plates swirling around it that was the cooper symbol. Sky's mouth slightly was held agape he took the rest of the rapping off allowing the way. The words engraved in silver,

_The propriety of Thaddeus Winslow Cooper. _

_As Thaddeus was in the tunnel he had found it to be a hall dedicated to the cane, and it gave instructions on how to use it. _He smiled at the thought of his mother and fathers lack of caution. His right hand clicked down on the first amethyst causing a click and immediately after it black smoke filled the room, and he grabbed Otto and the cane fleeing from the interrogation room.

"What the Hell was that Thaddeus!" Yelled Otto.

"Smoke screen! Look I'll explain later but now we need to inform the group. We're breaking out of this hell hole tonight!"

Hope you like it


End file.
